Bulgarian Chaser
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always wanted to play real Quidditch. Viktor Krum shows up at Bill's wedding and tells her that the Bulgarians want her to be their new chaser. What will happen if Ginny takes the job? What will happen with her and Harry? R&R.
1. Surpring Offer

**Hello. I am HannahKayJackson and I love you for clicking on this story. I hope you like it...and I also hope you review and make me happy.**

**PS: This is for lily-rhiannon's Romance Pairing Challenge. I choose three numbers and she gave me a pairing and a quote to use. This is only chapter one. I expect maybe five chapters... anyway she gave me Ginny and Viktor (a pairing I never would have expected by the way) and I came up with this idea. I'm not going to give you the quote yet... it'll be in the last chapter, I promise:) enjoy.**

"Ginny Weasley?" Viktor Krum said from a few feet away. He was dressed in your normal dress robes, with dark eyes. I nodded at him. "Don you know why I am here, Ginny Weasley?"

"Fleur invited you?" I asked him mildly.

He laughed at me. "Well, yes. Fleur did invite me, but I am also here to offer you a deal."

"A deal? What sort of deal?"

"We have been watching you, Ginny Weasley."

"Who is 'we?'?" I asked, although upon closer consideration I should have been concerned that anyone was watching me.

"Ginny Weasley, we, the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, have been watching you. You see our chaser is retiring next year and we need a new one. We need a good chaser, so we've been watching you. We want you to come and play for us after you finish Hogwarts."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "You want me on the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?" I repeated, my heart racing.

He nodded, smiling at my expression. "Yes. So, here's my number. Talk this over with your family and then call me…or write me. We'll set up the details." He said, winking at me and slipping a piece of paper in my hands before turning away. "Goodbye for now, Ginny Weasley."

I stood there for a moment unable to breath and then I bolted to find mum or dad or Harry or Hermione or even Ron. I had to find someone. I stumbled into Hermione and beamed at her. "Hermione!" I half screamed at her.

She tenderly at me. "What is it Ginny?"

"I just talked to Viktor Krum. The Bulgarians want me to be their new chaser." I told her, but the words slurred together to fast.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny. That's great." She hugged me tightly. "That's spectacular."

The room went silent then. A bright, silvery light streaked across the room. "A patronus…" People whispered, shifting nervously.

"THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN!" The booming voice yelled and nervous gasps engulfed the room. "THEY ARE COMING."

It disappeared and everyone started screaming, Hermione was heaved away from me… I can't remember what happened after that. Everything went black.

*GV*

I woke up on a couch. "Ginny? Are you alright?" Mum was asking, touching my face.

I sat up, looking at her. "Mum, where are we?"

"A hide out for now dear. How are you feeling?"

I looked around and saw my whole family, minus my brother (and by extension Harry and Hermione). "Fine, mum, where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" My voice was panicky.

Dad stood up, taking mum's shoulders in his arms. "They disavaporated on the spot. We don't know where they went or how to reach them."

"Ginny, dear, what's this?" She held up the piece of paper Viktor Krum had given me.

I smiled weakly. "Before the patronus came, Viktor Krum came over to me. He told me that the Bulgarians wanted me to come be their chaser next year." I told them with a sigh.

Mum's eyes went wide. "Oh my, Ginny. That's exiting."

"It is. I've always wanted to play professional Quidditch, but I didn't think…" I mumbled, smiling under my breath.

"You didn't think you were good enough?" Dad chimed in. He smiled at me. "You must have been wrong, Ginny." His smile was funny. It was a goofy look of happiness in dark times.

"This is big, Ginny." George said from beside her.

"I know." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes for no good reason.

*GV*

The start of the school year same with a fight, my mom didn't want me to go back to school, but I wouldn't hear it. I wasn't going to not go to Hogwarts. I didn't care if Snape was the headmaster.

So when I boarded the Hogwarts express today, I was alone for the first time. No big brothers to watch out for me. I quickly found Neville and Luna sitting in an empty compartment.

"Hi, Ginny." Luna said when I came in and sat down beside her.

"Hi Luna, Neville. Did you two have a hard time getting here?" I asked them quietly, staring out the window.

"Yes. My grams didn't want me to come, but I told her I had to. She eventually wore down." Neville told me, eyes serious.

"My dad was fine with it." Luna told us dreamily.

"Oh, well, my mum didn't' want me to come… so here I am." I said, smiling. "Can I tell you something?" Neville nodded and Luna smiled at me. "At Bill's wedding Viktor Krum came up to me and told me that the Bulgarians have been 'looking for me'. Then he told me that they wanted me to come to Bulgaria and play for their Quidditch team when I finish school."

Neville smiled. "That's really neat… but what about Harry?"

My heart ached at the sound of Harry's name. "I haven't seen him since I talked to Viktor. You might've heart what happened at the wedding… " Neville nodded at me. "We're guessing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to look for the Horcuxeses. We haven't heard from them and we don't know how to contact them. I'm guessing I won't be able to talk to Harry until this war is over. I just don't think I can wait that long. I have to write Krum and tell him my answer soon."

Neville nodded. "Yes. I think you should do it Ginny. You would love being a professional Quidditch player and you can come back to Harry eventually."

I nodded sadly. "I think I'm going to do it. My whole family thinks so… well not Ron, but everyone else does. I have wanted this since I was a little girl."


	2. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter 2... Yep. I want reviews. Muchos of reviews. Very many... :) (I am slightly eratic with my sparsh knowledge of Spanish, sorry)**

It was nearing the end of the year when the letter came. It was sighed by all of the members of the Bulgarian team. I was their new chaser. It was exiting; I smiled down at the letter but looked around the Gryffindor table seeing no one to share the news with. Neville was off at the library, extremely nervous about his finals. He had become my only friend in Gryffindor.

The castle was lonely without Hermione. The past year grew close friends apart from Harry and Ron. I would eat with them at the Gryffindor table but most of the time Hermione and I would spend time together up in the girl's dormitories studying. We would help each other with our problem areas. We spent a lot of time together just studying but are time together was also spent talking about Ron and Harry. They bonded over that.

So now without Hermione to talk to and without Ron to fight with… without Harry to pine over, things were grim.

The letter I held in my hand was the only bright spot of this year. There was just no one to share it with. It was late so I went on to bed, hurrying through the various corridors and stair cases before I was finally in Gryffindor common room.

The room was tense. I looked around, noticing that everyone was sitting down with white faces. "What's going on?" I asked, staring around.

"It's awful, Ginny." Neville said, frowning deeply.

Seamus was lying on the couch facedown. Dean stood up and looked at me. "They are coming for Hogwarts, Ginny."

I started at them, looking around at the forlorn, shaking heads. "They… meaning the Death Eaters?" I said slowly. They nodded and I sat down beside Neville. "So what are we doing?"

"You're not doing anything Ginny." Dean said, shaking his head.

I stood up, glaring at him. "What do you mean, Dean? I am a member of Dumbledore's army. I'm not a little girl. I'm not letting this happen!" I yelled.

"Ginny, only the seventh years are going out there. It's too dangerous." Seamus said standing up beside were Dean sat.

"I'm not a baby and I'm fighting for this school. I am fighting with you guys. Don't think I won't." I growled.

"Uhh no you aren't, Ginny Weasley." Dean said, standing up beside me.

I walked over to Dean, resisting the urge to slap him. "Dean Thomas, I don't know why you are doing this, but this is my life and I'm risking it."

He glared at me, turning away from me. He spun around with a groan and looked me in the eye for three seconds. "I don't care what you do, Ginny. I'm leaving." He got up and left the room with a huff.

*GV*

I snuck out as the others didn't want me to leave either. I pretended to go to bed and after I heard the others leave I took my wand and hurried down the staircase. I heard the fighting, I wasn't afraid. I knew Harry would come. Although I really don't know what I'm doing when I see him. I am going to be the chaser for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. I am leaving after my last year at Hogwarts… if Hogwarts is even left after this battle.

So I slid down the staircases and ended up facing off with a Death Eater seconds later. My training in the DA helped sharpen my battle senses and I caught him before he saw me. I whispered, "Petrificus Totalus," and his body went stiff. I smiled, walking away.

I walked into the Great Hall were I ended up standing vigil with a group of students attacking random Death Eaters. I saw a few people fall, but kept my eyes on happiness. Time went by slowly and I watched things go by, my heart heavy. I worked my way outside to stand in a group of people. "Ginny!" I heard Ron yell. "What are you doing out here?"

I looked at him in the silence. "I am fighting for the school I love."

"You need to go back to Gryffindor tower, Ginny." He told me, eyes huge with anger.

"Why is everyone being so protective tonight? I can fend for myself, Ronald!" Just as I said that a Death Eater came up behind Ron. "Stupefy!" I yelled and the Death Eater fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled, turning to look at the guy who had just fallen. "You did good little sister." He patted my shoulder and I laughed.

"Yes, well." I glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

His face fell. He turned around and looked at the Forbidden Forest. "He's in there…with Voldemort." He told me, eyes full of silent worry.

*GV*

I was standing beside Neville and Luna, who had just found me, when it happened. There was a movement and Hagrid came out of the woods with something-someone- in his arms. Following him was Voldemort, tall, ghostly pale. My stomach turned as they walked closer. It was Harry in Hagrid's arms. That's what I knew. Harry was dead.

"I have done it!" Voldemort's voice boomed across the yard. "Harry Potter is dead. The Dark Lord has risen." No one spoke, but I heard people weeping. "Oh, yes, children. Your friend is dead! Isn't that great?" Hagrid lay Harry's body on the floor and Neville made a sudden movement. He stepped out of the crowd, eyes focused of the Snake a few feet away. He pointed his wand at the thing, yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, lashing out, but then he fell to the ground.

*GV*

We quickly found out that Harry wasn't really dead and soon enough we were all gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I heard you are a professional Quidditch player, now." Harry said as we sat side by side on the couch.

I nodded at him. "I don't officially start until after I finish school, but I'm going to Bulgaria this summer for training."

He nodded at me. "I'll miss you." Harry said quietly.

"I'll miss you." I whispered back in the firelight.

He frowned at me but kissed my cheek. "Good luck, Ginny."


	3. Amazing

**Three chapters in one day... you should love me and review. Do you love me? If you love me for updating so much, review. Review, review, review:)**

The Bulgarian Quidditch pitch was huge and the grass was green. It was fantastic. I stood there, holding my suit case, rucksack , and broom, just staring at the huge field. It was so big. It will be amazing to play here. It was the perfect pitch.

I sighed, looking around. The broom in my hand was new, sleek. I held it tight in my hands, clinging to it. It was my only friend in a new world.

"Ginny Weasley! Welcome to Bulgaria." Viktor said from behind me. I turned on my heal and looked at him, standing a few feet away in front of a door. "Come meet the rest of the team." He said, turning to the door. "Come on." He repeated, noticing that I hadn't moved. I nodded, hurrying over to where he was standing. "I promise they won't bite."

I rolled my eyes. "They better not."

He opened the door and I saw 5 people sitting around a table. Out of the five only one was a girl. She was tall, smiling with dark hair. She stood up and walked over to me. "Hello. I am Clara Ivanova. I'm a chaser." She hugged me for a moment then pulled back with a smile. "It's so good to have another girl on the team."

I laughed at her. "Good to meet you."

A short, stocky guy with hair exactly like Viktor's came over and shook my hand. "I'm Alexi Levski. I'm a chaser."

I nodded. "Brilliant."

"Alexi, stop looking at the new girl like that. You know you're mine." Clara snapped at him, rolling her eyes. She looked at me with a laugh. "He's always like this whenever we get a new girl around here.

A tall guy with hair like Krum's and bright blue eyes walked over laughing at Clara's remark. "Hi. I'm Ivan Volkov, beater." He shook my hand with a broad smile.

Then another taller guy came over with dark hair and brown eyes. He stuck his hand out with a smile. "Lev Zograf, keeper."

Yet another man came over that looked just like the others. "Hi. I'm Pyotr Vulchanow." He smiled. "I'm a beater."

*GV*

Viktor charmed me into letting him take me to dinner. We ended up in a little place quite like something you would find back home. It was the Bulgarian version of a coffee shop.

"How do you like Bulgaria so far?" He asked me.

I looked around and glanced out the window at the gently falling snow. "It's cold."

He laughed at me. "Yes. It is cold."

"Besides that it's pretty. The people seem pretty nice." I commented.

"We try." He laughed.

"Why does everyone on the time have black hair? I feel like I really stand out."

"Everyone else on the team is Bulgarian. It's a genetic thing. Oh and your hair will look fantastic with the uniform." He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"You're playing with my hair." I muttered.

He nodded. "Yes. It's pretty."

I laughed at him. "Thanks." I tugged on my shirt and glanced out the window again. "I love the snow."

"You haven't seen snow?" He asked with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen snow, but somehow the snow here just seems different. It's silky and pure white."

He laughed at me again. "It is. I guess it is rather beautiful… quite like you."

I bit my lip, wanting to change the subject. "So…" I mumbled, but couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily our food came right then so we just sat in silence eating. After we ate Viktor and I walked outside into the snow and I reached down, picking some up. "So pretty." I mumbled, but he led me over to a brick building across from the coffee shop. "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you back to your apartment that you haven't seen yet." He smiled happily at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

"It's more than okay!" He said, laughing at my expression.

"Okay then, Viktor." I mumbled following him to the building. He opened the door and led me down the hallway to a door marked 6.

"We all live in this building." He told me. "It's the Bulgarian National Quidditch team head courters if you will." He smirked, sliding inside and flipping a switch.

I was taken back by the room. The walls were painted dark brown and there was a white couch in front of a big fireplace. Beside the fireplace was a bookshelf crammed with books. It was kind of amazing in its simplicity.

He pulled my arm and led me through a door into the kitchen. The kitchen was small with yellow walls and white cabinets. "The refrigerator is fully stocked, but tomorrow I'll take you to the supermarket so you'll know where it is." He told me, smiling.

I laughed, walking from the kitchen and down a short hallway. I stepped into what must've been the bedroom and smiled. The room was painted purple with a big white and pink bed in the center. On the wall beside the bed was a desk. The wall across from the bed was a bookshelf full of books and beside that was a huge soft chair nestled into the corner. I beamed.

"You like?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. It's fantastic."

He smiled and walked form the room and then back into the living room. "You should enjoy the books." He said as I turned to look at him.

"I think I will." I told him, glancing at the shelf with a happy smile.

"Yes, well, I'm glad. I should leave you now." He turned to leave, but turned around again. He looked me in the eyes and pushed a strand of my hair from my face before leaning in a swiftly kissing me. "Good night, Ginny Weasley."


	4. Funny?

**Four chapters... uhh. My hand hurts. You better review. **

_Dear Ginny,_

_Things here are good. We miss you though. Harry misses you so much it's sad. Ron's moved into your room for the summer so he's pretty much happy to have you out of the way. Really I think he's masking his pain, though, Ginny. Your mum is blubbering about how proud she is that you are doing this, but I think she is also scared. Don't take that the wrong way or dwell on it though, it's just a theory. Your dad is so proud. He is ecstatic for you, but he really misses his little girl. George has started working on Weasley projects having to do with Quidditch just for you. I think he's making posters and tee shirts…_

_Now you're caught up to speed with the inter workings of the Weasley home, we all want to know about how things are in Bulgaria. How's your apartment? What about the team? Are they fantastic? Have you seen any snow? What's going on with you, Ginny? _

_So, I love you, Ginny. Don't worry about things here. We're so great. We just miss you._

_Love, _

_Hermione Jean_

_PS: I've got to ask. How's Viktor?_

The letter slipped from my hands and hit the floor with a tiny thump. How's Viktor? My mind ringed with the question. I thought about the night. It was just a few nights ago. He'd kissed me and nothing was said for the next two days.

So I suppose nothing is going on with Viktor. It was simply a kiss. Just a very quick kiss.

I took a breath and pulled a piece of parchment from my trunk and a quill. I dipped my quill in some ink and started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad things at the Burrow are good. Could you tell mum not to worry for me? I'm going to write her a letter when more eventful events have happened, but just tell her that. Another thing. Tell Ron that he better get his butt out of my room before I get home or he's dead. Tell George not to go overboard with the Quidditch stuff for me. Kiss Harry on the cheek for me._

_You asked so many questions. I'll start with the first._

_My apartment is fantastic. It's in a building just for the team so it's just us here, but it's really my own apartment. There's a bedroom, restroom, kitchen, and living room. There are tons of books in my apartment, Hermione. This is your place. There is a whole wall of bookshelves in my bedroom and a shelf in the living room. It's fantastic. It's all painted and cute. I love it._

_The team is nice. There is only one girl on the team, but we're becoming friends. The guys all look basically the same. They all have Viktor hair. It's funny. Even the girl's hair is black, but luckily it's long like mine. So, the guys aren't that bad. There're nice and we're friends._

_The snow is beautiful here. I love the snow. I love it so much because it's beautiful and soft. It's sweeter than it is at the Burrow. The sweetness of snow has never seemed real to me, but I see it now._

_I've been avoiding the question, but here it is. You asked how Viktor was. Viktor is good. He took me to dinner the first night I was here and we talked. He was funny and amazingly didn't push the conversation. Then he took me back to my apartment (I hadn't even seen it yet) and gave me a tour. When it was over he kissed me before telling me to have a good night. Nothing has happened since then though. He hasn't said anything, nor have I. I don't know what it means. _

_I love you, too, Hermione. Don't let the family worry. Hug everyone for me._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

The doorbell rang seconds after I wrote my name and I laughed. I walked over to the door and opened it. Clara was standing there wearing a dark red dress and a white coat. "Hey." She whispered, smiling at me.

"Hi." I said to her and she smiled at me.

She stepped into the room and beamed. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked her laughing at nothing in particular.

She frowned at me. "We are going out."

"Are we?"

"Yes." She pushed me back to the bedroom. "Now you are changing."

I glanced around. "Are you going to choose my outfit?" I asked her.

"Thanks for asking." She said attacking my closet. "Huh…" She thumbed through my closet happily. She pulled something from a hanger and smiled at me. "Here!" She threw a dress at me. The dress was purple and white and _short_.

"That's weird…" I mumbled quietly, staring at the dress.

"What?" She asked me, frowning.

"I don't remember packing this dress." I told her.

"That's weird. Well, lets put it on and go have fun." She said to me. I laughed, rolling my eyes, and pulling my pajamas off before sliding the dress over my head. She smiled at me. "It looks great. Let's go."

*GV*

"Ginny?" Clara asked, frowning at me.

"Yes?" I asked her, looking at her over the table.

"Is something going on with you and Viktor?" She asked me, biting her lips.

I bit my lip too and sighed. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

I sighed again, staring out the window at the moon for a moment. "He kissed me my first night here and we haven't said anything about it since then."

"Oh…that's how." She mumbled, frowning.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I think he likes you, though, Ginny." She told me seriously.

"Hey." Viktor said popping up out of nowhere. "Funny to see you ladies here."


	5. Perfection

**Hello... for a fifth time today. I think my estimation of 5 chapters was a little wrong... I'm not sure how many I'll end up writing so I hope you enjoy this one. Review for HannahKayJackson and I'll love you forever...:)**

"Is it?" I heard Clara say, frowning at Viktor. "We were having a girl's night."

He frowned, turning into a puppy dog. "I brought your boyfriend." He told her with a smile and Alexi appeared behind her.

"Boo." Alexi said into Clara's ear.

Clara frowned unhappily. "We were still having a girl's night." She pouted, but Alexi kissed her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry." Alexi said, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside her.

"May I sit?" Viktor asked one hand on the chair beside me. I nodded and he sat down, watching me. "You've been doing well with training."

I laughed. "Thanks?" It sounded like a question.

He rolled his eyes at the audible question mark at the end of my statement. "They have karaoke here."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do they?" He nodded. "Are you going to sing for me?"

He shook his head. "I can't sing. Will you sing for me?"

"No chance." I told him, smirking.

He frowned pulling out the puppy dog face again. "Please?"

"No!" I said back.

"Oh. You can't sing?" He asked, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I can sing."

"Oh. I get it. The second date is too early. I guess I understand." He nodded at me politely.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction again. "This is a date?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"I didn't know." I commented and he laughed at me.

"You're funny." He mumbled under his breath.

I nodded seriously. "I took a class on humor at my first year at Hogwarts."

Clara, Alexi, and Viktor all started laughing hysterically at that. I watched them laugh and absentmindedly wondered if Hermione and Ron have decided to go ahead and be together.

"Ginny, I am so glad you came to be on our team. We needed someone fun." Clara said, smiling lovingly over at me.

"Yes. We did." Alexi said, nodding. "The other guys are sort of focused."

I blushed under the pressure of their eyes. "For good reason." Viktor said at my side.

"Oh, Krum, you are no fun." Clara said, punching his shoulder.

He laughed. "I know."

"If you were fun you would sing for your girlfriend." Clara announced with a snarl.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I know it's sad, but I'm only fun on the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh be quiet Viktor." Clara said, smirking.

"I shall." He agreed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Ginny, you've really adjusted well to pro Quidditch." Alexi said with a smile.

I laughed at my statement before I even said it. "We haven't had a match yet, though."

"There's more of that Hogwarts humor." Clara said, nodding knowingly. "We need to get more of that."

"Yes, well, I think Ginny will do well. Even once we get to a match." Viktor told us, but he was looking at me. "Gryffindor taught her well."

"I won't go unpracticed either. I'll be on the Gryffindor team all year next year." I reminded them with a smile.

"Yes. You'll transition brilliantly." Viktor said again.

Clara cleared her throat, glaring at Viktor. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sorry."

*GV*

"So, Viktor, what's happening here?" I asked, exhaling as we sat on the couch in my apartment. He smirked at me. We had been sitting there, me reading, him watching me, until I broke the silence.

"I don't know." He told me, taking my face in his hands. "I've never wanted to do this with a member of the team."

I scrunched up my face. "Do what?"

"This." He whispered, pulling me closer to him and kissing me for a long moment. My hands wrapped around his neck and he snuggled me against his chest. "I've never wanted to hold one of the girls on the team like this…granted we've only had three girls since I've been on the team, but you understand, right?"

I took a breath, kissing him again. "I understand."

"You are a lot different than the other girl I though I loved… She was a Hogwarts girl too. She loved books like you too."

I laughed under my breath. "You're talking about Hermione Granger." I told him, smiling with love. "I love Hermione. She's my best friend."

"You know her? She wasn't in your year was she?"

"No. Hermione is a year older than me, but she's best friends with my brother."

"The red head who always frowned whenever I was around?" He asked me, smirking. "You couldn't be related."

I laughed at him. "Yes. He's my older brother Ron."

"So I guess you also know Harry Potter."

My heart broke when he said that name. I love Harry, but I feel myself falling for Viktor even more every time I see him. "Yes. Harry Potter is also Ron's best friend. He's stayed summers at my house for ages now. He's practically family."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Well..." I said and he nodded, reaching out to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss. "Come here." I mumbled, scooting him over. I made him stand up for three seconds and I lie back, pulling him on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled. "What?"

"You're so perfect." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again happily.


	6. We'll Write

**6th time today... :) ****I want my reviews friends... pleasee. I'm going to have a few more chapters.. Now, PLEASE review and make me happy cuz I want to be happy!**

A month went by until Viktor suggested I invite Hermione, Ron, and Harry to come to Bulgaria. I wasn't sure about the idea at first, but then I decided it would be a good plan. I'd love to see them again. It had been so long. So I invited them.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, laughing happily when I opened the door. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room before I could even see Ron or Harry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she closed the door of my bedroom.

"Nothing is wrong, but we need to talk." She told me.

"About?"

"Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"He's in love with you and you've been snogging with a Bulgarian Bon-Bon."

"Yes…" I muttered, frowning at her.

"Do you love Harry?"

"I do."

"Do you love Viktor?" She asked me under her breath.

"I might."

"That's all I needed to know." She pulled me from the room and we walked back into the living room, frowning. "Hi guys… sorry. I just really had to see the room with a wall of books."

"Hello again, Hermione." Viktor said, smiling at her. Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, territorial as always.

"Oh, wow. Hi, Viktor." I said getting a serious deer caught in headlights feeling for no reason. I ran over to Ron and hugged him. "Hello Ronald."

"Hey Ginny." He muttered, pulling away.

"Harry." I mumbled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hi Ginny." He whispered in my ear.

"Are you guys coming to watch practice?" Viktor chimed in a few minutes later.

"We can come?" Hermione asked us.

"Of chores." He answered, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go."

*GV*

"I think you should talk to Harry." Hermione muttered under her breath as we walked to the apartment from our girls (Clara, Hermione, and I) lunch outing.

I nodded at her with a frown. "I know I should talk to him, but I don't know what to say Hermione."

She frowned at me. "I know you don't know what to say, but Harry loves you and you should at least say something…have a little talk alone."

I sighed. "I will." I opened the door walking in on Harry, Ron, and Viktor having a heated discussion about Quidditch. "Can I borrow Harry for just a moment?" My voice broke on his name.

"Sure." Harry said, standing up and following me outside. We walked slowly in silence for a moment. He didn't ask where we were going.

"So...you and Krum?" Harry asked me as we walked along a little snowy path down from the apartments.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. For now, me and Krum." I told him quietly.

He nodded solemnly. "I'll wait for you, Ginny."

I looked up at him with a tender smile. "Thank you Harry."

We turned to go back to the apartment and when we arrived I found Hermione and Ron fighting over Viktor.

"Oh my gosh, Ron! It was almost three years ago!" She screamed angrily at him.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you." He yelled back.

"He's in love with Ginny! We went to one dance when I was fourteen, Ron, just calm down. It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." He growled back.

"One dance, Ronald. You heard me. It was nothing." She rolled her eyes at him. "If I remember correctly you were such a jerk to me over that dance that I ended the night crying on the stairs!"

"Oh break it up guys." I yelled at them. "Calm down."

Hermione's eyes turned to mine and I nodded. She smiled. "Yay! There're back."

"Yeah. We're back." Harry said, walking over and sitting down on the couch beside Ron.

"Fantastic. Ginny, have I told you that I'm in love with Bulgaria?" She asked me, beaming.

"No. You hadn't." I responded laughing.

"Oh, well I am in love with Bulgaria." She screamed excitedly.

"That's great, Hermione. Move here and live with me in a year." I told her but she just laughed.

"I wish I could, Ginny, but I've got a commitment." She told me with a smile.

"A commitment?" I asked her, confused.

She nodded. "I've gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic working in the Department of Records."

"When were you going to tell us that, Hermione?" Ron asked almost angrily.

"What is up with you today, Ron? Why so accusatory? I just found out I got the job yesterday. I was going to tell you guys soon. I wanted it to be special."

"Hermione, it's not as if you're having a baby. You got a job. Don't we deserve to know?"

"You know Ron, calm down." I said, frowning at my brother. I smiled at Hermione. "That's fantastic, Hermione."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ginny."

"It's kind of sad to think about, though, Hermione. You'll be in London and I'll be here for however long I have this job. It's sad."

She frowned at me, nodding. "I know, but we'll write."

"Yes. We'll write."


	7. The End

The summer died slowly and I felt sad, lonely. I didn't want to leave Viktor.

It was the day before I had to leave and I was sitting cuddled on the couch with a book, a bit distracted. The books here were great. It was like having a thousand friends with me here in this apartment. I held the book lifelessly in my arms and stared at the fire. There was a quiet knock on my door and I smiled.

"Come in." I called to him.

He opened the door and slipped into the room. "Hello my dear." I smiled at him, closing the book and giving him a small wave. He walked over and sat down beside me. "I'm going to make you dinner." He practically sang. I smiled at him again. "I am also going to help you pack." His voice was mischievous and I frowned at that.

"You say that like you're going to steal something I can't live without just so I'll have to come back to get it."

He nodded, smiling at me. "I just might."

I giggled under my breath. "I'll be watching you _now_." I told him and he growled.

"I don't want you to go." He pouted, but I kissed the pout away.

"I have to go to school." I told him. He nodded sadly. "One more year and I'll really be living here."

He nodded happily and jumped up. "Come, come." He grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out package of spaghetti with a smile. He reached down and grabbed a pot, filling it up with water and setting it on the stove. "Sit down, Weasley. Sit!" He commanded and I sat down watching him find a can of sauce and pour it into a bowl.

"You realize this is really strange, don't you?" I asked him, frowning.

"How?"

"It just is." I stood up and walked over to the radio, turning it on.

He smiled and checked the pot. "Ready for noodles." He stated, hurrying to grab the pack off the counter. He started working and I watched him. My mind didn't want to think to hard. It wanted to stop, to move on. It didn't want this to stop, but it knew that it would all end all too soon. I couldn't think about that or I would cry. I would cry because I love Viktor. I would cry because I love Harry. I would cry because when I come back Viktor won't be mine. I would just cry.

So I focused on Viktor's hands moving among the food as he chopped the lettuce for our salads and cut the tomatoes. I watched his hands move among the items in the kitchen and I watched his face. It was thoughtful as if he was thinking something over, making a decision. He seemed so concentrated. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking about so I turned my eyes to his hands again.

Under my breath, without thought, I started singing along with the radio and then Viktor laughed happily. "Yay! You are finally singing for me. My life is complete." I rolled my eyes at him as he continued his work until there was nothing to do except sit and eat. He set the table around me and then sat down beside me. We started eating in silence and then he smiled over at me. "You sing beautifully my dear."

I smiled at him. "You make good pasta." I told him with a sigh.

He nodded seriously. "I know. I really should've been born Italian not Bulgarian."

I laughed out loud. His particular brand of humor was funny to me for some reason. In some ways it was sarcasm and in others it was just your normal dry humor. It was funny though.

We ate in silence from then on. He took me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, taking my hand. I turned to him smiling mildly. "Hi."

"Hey." He whispered back. His voice was quiet and his voice still held the expression of deliberation. "This has been the best summer of my life. I honestly love you, Ginny Weasley." The look in his eyes scared me to the core. "I love you so much. I love you because you are fantastic and funny and wonderful. I want you to stay mine forever. Would you-" _Oh my god, this can't happen._", at some point, do me-" _Don't say this! _"the phenomenal honor-"_No! _"of marrying me?" I felt like crying. I truly felt my eyes water up with tears and they brimmed over when he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

I bit my lip, feeling my heart swell with pain. "Viktor, I-I'm so sorry. I love you, but I can't marry you, Viktor. I just can't. I'm in love with Harry Potter. I've loved him since I was a child and I don't know how to truly love anyone else."

His eyes were wide with sadness, but they held understanding. He took my face in his hands and his sad eyes bore into my own eyes. "If I know what love is, it is because of you, Ginny Weasley." He kissed my forehead and left the apartment, leaving my heart broken in the background. I felt like sobbing.

**Hi there... again! I've just made an executive decision. I just realized that this story would work with another challage I was working on for "Dragons in the Orchard" so I'm going to use it for both:) **

**The one for Dragons in the Orchard gave me the quote I had Ginny use earlier ("I've loved him since I was a child and I don't know if I can love anyone else," I added truely for effect!). **

**Then my quote for lily-rhiannon was, drum roll please (Thank you Zach!), was the quote Viktor said: "If I know what love is, It is because of you." Herman Hesse **

**So, I hope you liked this fic! I wrote it in a day..:) hehe so review and I hope I did well! **


	8. The Letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_I still love you, but when you come back in a year I promise we can be friends. Good luck with the next year of your life. I will see you when you come back to Bulgaria to play with us...then I promise to you I won't let my feelings for you make things harder on your relationship with Harry Potter._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

The letter was on my door when I opened it to leave, and I cried.


End file.
